wfatfandomcom-20200213-history
Kellan Thiery
Kellan Thiery is a sixteen-year-old Recreational Dreamer living in Washington, DC, going to Woodrow Wilson Senior High School as a 12th grader. He is active in the school choir and as a promising art student. However, he also has a secret dream world in which he is engaged to the love of his life and is rapidly becoming unable to differentiate between the two worlds. His play-by is Chris Colfer. Personality In the early months of WFAT's timeline, Kellan was a spacey, love-struck teenager, very romantic and willing to believe that love would carry him through the worst times. However, as time has progressed, Kellan's experiences with Thomas Greenberg have tempered his hopeless romanticism, making him a little more realistic when it comes to love. Kellan definitely wears his heart on his sleeve, especially when drunk (he also becomes extremely confrontational when drunk). Kellan does have a morbid streak, which is evidenced in the fact that his favorite movies are usually Euroshlock, or films with extreme imagery, like Pink Flamingoes, the infamous John Waters movie. He has a stronger stomach than most people, evidently, since he enjoys these films so much. The only movie that broke him was Salo, or The 120 Days of Sodom, which terrified him completely. His humor tends to be morbid as well, but, generally, Kellan is peppy and upbeat. Kellan is particularly negative about his family life, which he views as problematic at best. He feels he cannot trust his family with anything, even though he adores his brother. Relationships With Jensen Rapace Jensen "Jenny" Rapace is Kellan's best friend and closest confidante, in addition to being the only person who calls Jensen "Jenny". The two of them are so close that they sometimes get mistaken for a couple, to their eternal irritation. They've known each other long enough to pretty much understand what the other is thinking, and have braved a lot of weird happenings together, like the Zombie Apocalypse, and trying to navigate a tiny tent. Jenny introduced him to shared dreaming early on in high school, but has no idea that Kellan has taken it to such an extreme. The two are also concerned about the possibility of being separated in college. With Thomas Greenberg Thomas Greenberg is Kellan's older crush, who has since graduated from Woodrow Wilson. Kellan loves him so much that in his fake dream world, he created a shade of Thomas, who he is engaged to be married to. The real Thomas has feelings that border on romantic for Kellan, but is attached to his popularity at school. Kellan and Tom have had multiple fights about this, stemming from Tom drunkenly kissing Kellan at a Valentine's Day party gone awry. Their relationship is, at best, unstable. With Cillian Thiery Cillian is Kellan's older brother, and the two of them were extremely close growing up. Kellan learned a lot from Cillian, and misses him deeply. Cillian is currently studying political science at the University of Mississippi, and is set to return to Washington soon to see his brother. Cillian doesn't have any idea about the shared dreaming, but he does know that Kellan has a pretty depressing love life, and does his best to give advice. With Regina Thiery Regina Thiery, Kellan's mother, is blatantly homophobic, and she clashes with her out son constantly. She also signs him up for therapy to 'cure him', and currently has him working with Evelyn Cassella. Kellan loathes her completely. With Evelyn Cassella Evelyn Cassella is Kellan's latest therapist. Though he hates the circumstances in which he was brought to her office, he appreciates Evelyn's intelligence. History Kellan was born in Washington DC, a bit of an oops baby, to Reid and Regina Thiery. They already had a son, Cillian. Throughout his life, it became obvious that Regina didn't care much for her other son, and this culminated when Kellan came out to his family in the eighth grade. It was only because of Reid's protestations that Kellan didn't get kicked out of his house by Regina. Kellan took refuge in his school studies. Early in eighth grade, Kellan met Jensen, and the two of them became nearly inseparable. Jensen also introduced Kellan to shared dreaming, which he took to far too well, creating a fantasy world where he could be with his popular, aloof crush, Thomas Greenberg. The two of them are engaged in that world. Throughout high school, Kellan watched Tom from afar, but during his junior year, and Tom's senior year, they got partnered on a project together, which led Kellan to invite Tom to a Valentine's Day party he was throwing. The party got completely snowed out, leaving Kellan and Tom in Kellan's house alone. They both got very drunk, and Tom kissed Kellan. Kellan admitted his feelings for Tom, but Tom said he couldn't lose his reputation, which pissed Kellan off royally. Kellan later calmed down, and, at school, confronted Tom about possibly getting help working out his sexuality. Tom responded by asking Kellan on a date, realizing that he likes men in some capacity. The date is still ongoing. Meanwhile, however, Kellan is allowing his shade world to take over his brain. In a warehouse in the Northeast side, Kellan mistook Arthur Shaw for another shade of his boyfriend, kissing him before getting his face punched by the older pointman. His tenuous grip on reality is being picked up on by Evelyn Cassella, but she hasn't figured out his problems yet. Skills Kellan is a fairly gifted artist, and a favorite of his art teacher, Sayda Morales. He's gotten in trouble with the school board for some of the subject matter of his works, as they tend to be fairly morbid. He hopes to get an art scholarship to college, so he can study animation, which is his dream career. Kellan also, as a result of spending so much time in the dream world, can transmute matter in dreams, turning flowers into rings and other simple transmuting tasks. Kellan is apparently a good singer, since he is in the choir. He is also an advanced English student. Category:Characters Category:Recreational Dreamers Category:Played By: Hal